


a conflicted Pet

by Kyzellar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brainwashing, Character Study, Finger Sucking, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Theons pov, altho no real porn either, dub-con, hinting at rape, idk either, is really the best way to describe it, this is garbadge, this is just wrc, writing without content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyzellar/pseuds/Kyzellar
Summary: Theon/ reek is still conflicted over how he should feel about his master.Or rather, he knows how he should feel, he just hasn't managed to yet.(this fic plays in the time, between s3 and s4)
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy/Reek
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	a conflicted Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute garbage but i feel like if i don't finally get over myself and publish SOMETHING i'll never get over my writers block
> 
> Anyways enjoy this small character study i did of Theon
> 
> TW for Non/ Dub con, brainwashing, physical abuse, u know, stuff you'd expect in a Thramsay fic.

“Master...” Reek managed to force out, in a shy voice. His lungs refusing to give more air to his throat, forcing his words  into a desperate whisper. 

Ramsay halted what he was doing, diverting his entire attention to the meek little creature lying below him,

“What is it, my reek.” His voice was mockingly sweet, hiding a sharp edge.

The creature started to panic. Fear growing inside him, as his Lords cold eyes drilled into him. A sadistic smirk revealing a row of sharp cuspids, matching the marks all along Reeks body.

Reek tried his best to avoid his Lords eyes, frantically searching the empty dungeon of the D readfort for any point he could fixate on, that wasn’t the prominent wooden X only feet away from him. The mere presence of the thing, made reeks stomach twist, made him feel sick. Filled his pathetic mind with painful memories. Memories of suffering, of a master who was not as merciful and kind as his. Of punishment, of Games he didn’t enjoy playing, and worst of all, of a certain Prince, who was too full of himself, and too arrogant, and too stupid and had to dissapear because of it. 

“Well, Reek. I’m listening.” His Lords voice pulled him out of the thought he had drifted  into , to have reek  realize , in full shock, that he had not yet replied to a question he had been asked.

He panicked, searching for a good answer, one that would satisfy his Lord, one that would not result in him being punished.

“I- I just.” Reek almost began to cry, already feeling the tears swell in his eyes, as his entire body began trembling in fear. His voice was shaky, and it took a while until he finally managed to make what he wanted to say escape his chapped lips, ripped open from the countless beatings he had received.“I just wanted to say that I hope my Lord enjoys using my body for his pleasure.” Forcing his face into something that was supposed to represent a smile, but was incredibly corrupted by the lack of teeth in his mouth,  as well as the fear and tension written all along his body.

Ramsay’s smile however, turned more and more genuine, and with that, more and more dangerous. His face was now pulled into a horrendous grimace, filled with intent and cruelty.

Slowly he let his head fall next to his pet, his meaty, pink lips brushing across the pale skin of the creature's ear, as he spoke, in a threating tone of voice; calm and full of icy coldness.   
“That is not really what you wanted to say, is it Reek?”

The question, clearly being rhetorical since Ramsay already knew the answer, send a shiver down reeks spine.    
Now his crying was more than just small tears pooling in his dark eyes, it had turned into fearful sobbing. Had his arms not been pinned down on the cold stone floor by Ramsay, he would have used them to cover his face. 

“I-  im sorry my Lord, I didn’t mean to- I am sorry please don’t punish me, I am just stupid, stupid Reek- too stupid to be worth-”

An intense pain in reeks right cheek immediately made him shut up, as Ramsay had let go of reeks wrist to backhand him across the face, leaving a warm red mark. 

Reek kept apologizing, in between stammers and sobs, as Ramsay stood up, pulling reek by his other wrist, where his grip had still remained firmly. 

“You dare lie to me!” The playful edge or cold  sweetness in his voice had vanished  entirely , now filled with pure fury. 

Reek was stupid, often confused, overwhelmed by the simplest commands his master gave him, how patient he was with him, as long as he was good. Reek was stupid, but he was aware of it, he didn’t try to be something he was not, he didn’t try to be a high Prince from a far-off island-nation, he was content just being Reek, or at least he should be. 

But when his master took him, forceful and rough, he found himself wishing it would stop, wishing he could run away, wishing he could ask his master to be gentle. 

He knows he should't wish for such things, he knows deserves to be punished, he should be grateful to his Master.

Ramsays voice was dark and thick with malice as he spoke “You know what happens when you disobey me, Reek.” He rolled the last word of his lounge like it was an insult, a title and a threat at once.

It had no use, his master would always find out, he would always know what Reek was thinking, it was better to just be honest. Reek began to stammer through his sobs.

“I- I am so s-sorry my 'Lord, it- it is – it's just, that...” His sobbing became even stronger, jet  Ramsays eyes didn’t relax for a moment, still fixated on the creature beneath him. Once Reek had noticed that his Master didn’t make a move to punish him, he calmed down enough to finish his confession.

“Reek- stupid reek, wanted to ask. If- I have no right to ask this, Reek is very Sorry Master please don’t punish me, I changed my mind I don’t need my 'Lord to be gentle with me please just forget I e-ever said that, use – use me however you-”

“Ahh, so that was it” Ramsay cut off his captives rambling, his voice back to his usual, playfulness.    
Reek watched is Masters meaty Lips's twist into a sadistic grin. “You want me to be gentle?”   
  
This is a trap this is a trap don’t answer don’t answer. 

Reek gave a frantic nod as he swallowed down a gulp of saliva that had built up in his mouth.

“And what makes you think you are deserving of gentle treatment?”  Ramsays Grip on Reek tightened.

Reek's stream of ‘nothing’s and ‘forgive me Sir’s and ‘Didn’t mean  to’s mixed with his sobs to form an undistinguishable blend of noises.

“Who do you think you are, telling me how I can use my plaything.”

Reek’s crying  turned louder, despite his best effort to stay quiet.

“Who are you to make demands to your Master?”

Ramsay Let go of the strong grip he had on Reek, but not before giving his small frame a push, having his brittle body clash on the hard stone floor. The taller man looked down on his creature, still lying on the floor crying like a bundle of misery. 

A hard leather boot met the side of Reeks ribcage, making him yelp out in pain. Ramsay swung his leg back, only to have it meet with Reeks body once again, this time even more and more forcefully. After giving his plaything enough punishment, Ramsay crouched back down, grabbing a fist of his thin hair, yanking him up by it. 

"Never forget your place, Reek"

There it was again, the use of his name, spit out like the word itself carried his filth. After jerking his skull around a bit, the grip on Reeks hair disappeared, making him drop his head on the cold stone.  
Ramsay stood back up, taking a few steps, and facing the wooden door of the Dungeon, turning his back to the creature. 

“But I guess you are in luck.” Reeks ignored the Pain in his back and skull, from clashing on the floor, and instead focused on his Master’s words. Luck? A meek creature like him didn’t have any luck, he wasn’t deserving of Luck. 

“I am feeling generous today, come here.” 

Reek knew better than to get up on his feet, instead he crawled towards his master on all fours, feeling the texture and freezing cold of the stones beneath him, through the thin worn-down fabric of the rags his master had allowed him to wear. 

Once he reached his master, his thin grey hair was grabbed once again. Ramsay burrowed his gloved hands deep into the creature’s locks, using his teeth to pull the glove off his free hand. He let the black leather glove drop on the floor. 

Without warning he rammed two fingers into  Reeks mouth, who let him enter without protest. 

“Lick.” Ramsay ordered, and without a moment of hesitation Reek began to move his tongue around, spreading his saliva across his master's hand. He moved his head, slightly bowing back and forth on his master's fingers. He was kneeling in front of Ramsay, his mangled hands on the stone floor for balance, and with his head only inches away from his master’s crotch, he could see the outline of an erection in his breeches, which made the gap between his legs twist,  whether it was anticipation or apprehension he wasn't sure. Reek closed his eyes, as he began to gently suck on his Masters fingers, which caused Ramsay to give out a low grunt, filled with pleasure. 

Just as sudden has the fingers were pushed into his mouth, they were pulled back out. Leaving Reek with a feeling of  emptiness in his mouth. 

“Turn around.” Ramsay demanded. Reek did as he was told,  turning around, and positioning himself with his upper body pressed down on the ground, and his hips raised inviting his Master. 

“Now Let’s see how decent you did your job.” Ramsay said, as he grabbed the thin fabric of the waistband, to pull reeks thin pants down, exposing his bare body. The  shameful scar between his legs, being met with the cold air of the Dreadfort caused a shiver to travel across reeks body.

Ramsay used his gloved hand to grab Reeks hip-bone. When his  wetted fingers circled around his Pet’s entrance.

He leaned in close, until once again his meaty lips brushed against his Pets ear, “I expect you to show me just how grateful you are, Reek.” Without a warning Ramsay pushed his two fingers into Reek, who cried out in pain. The wetness of his spit caused immense relief compared to Ramsays dry cock being pushed into him. And as Ramsay began to slowly work him open, moving his fingers back and forth, reek could feel shivers of pleasure travel across his body.   
“Yes master, thank you, reek is so grateful,” He began speaking 

Hoping his master would never stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic,   
> as always comments and constructive criticism is more than welcome, im looking to improve my writing in some way
> 
> I know this isn't even halfway decent but if i don't get over my fears and finally publish something my writiers block won't leave any time soon. I wrote and published this mostly for myself so please be kind in the comments, (still criticism and advice is always appreciated)


End file.
